Your Average Everyday Drabbles
by Fullmetal59
Summary: As the title says, just random drabbles. If your tired and want to read things without a point just go ahead and read. Or if you just want a good laugh. please r


**Welcome to your average everyday drabbles.**

**Your host, Edward Elric**

**Applause**

**Ed: Thank you everyone for being here. I'd like to thank our director, Fullmetal59, for making this. Our first drabble will be when I hit a lion for saying bad things to me and I get beat mercilessly to a pulp. Good times, Good times. Please enjoy. Roll tape.**

**Place: **Ed's old school, under a tree

" Ahhh, what a beautiful day to be alive. And not being attacked and/or beat by a lion," Ed said happily. " I wouldn't say that," said a voice from under him. " You mean i'm gonna die! Oh my gosh! That means i'll have to stock up on more cookies. Especially sugar cookies. Like when it first goes in your mouth and gives you tingles on th--" " Enough of this senseless rambeling! I didn't mean the 'alive' part. I meant the being attacked or something by a lion." Ed laughed, looked towards the ground and said," The only way you would know that is if you were a l-l-lion!" Ed, now paranoid, said nicely and scared," Hey there little fellow." " Who are you calling little, shorty." " WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE!" The lion let out a huge roar and gave Ed's ticket to leave. He smiled nervousely and said," Well nice meeting you Mr. Lion but i have to ,you know, kinda go." ( **Roy: Ha Ha Ha, Mr. Lion, Ha Ha Ha. Ed: Where there heck did you come from Mustang? Looks towards Al. _Where did Al come from?_ Al: What I didn't bring them. Ed: What do you mean 'them'. Havoc, Breda, Fury, and Falmon: Yo! Ed: I just had to ask. Well enough of these interuptions. If you can't tell i'm trying to run a show so roll back tapes.) **Winry and one of her friends were walking down the hall until they heard the door in front of them burst open. " Afternoon ladies," Ed said not slowing down. " Ed?" she said running towards them.

" Look, lion i'm sure we could settle things like men don't you think?" " No!" The lion started snapping at him nearly just getting the end of his jacket from the way he was running. _Hmm...another hallway maybe I can out run him through here, _Ed thought.**( Winry: That was the only way you could go Ed. It's not like you were clever or anything.** **Ed: Wait when did you come? Winry: I was here since the beginning of the show. Ed: What? I didn't see you. Winry: Well I went to go get Al, Roy, Fury, Havoc, Breda, and Falmon. Ed: Oh my gosh Al. Looks like you were actually telling the truth. glares at Winry and she smiles innocently. Ed: Enough! Get on with the program!)** When he tried to turn the corner he slid his shoes on the floor in order to do a sharp turn. Unfortunately he slid to long and the lion jumped and pinned him to the ground biting his right arm. " Ahhh! Get off of me you lion." Ed tryed to shake him off but didn't succeed. " Of course I can use alchemy." He was about to clap his hands until he noticed his right arm had been torn off. " Oh great not only do I get beat by a lion but now Winry as well.**( Winry: You sure got that right Ed. beats Ed with her wrench. Ed: Winry please I got to get on with the show. Winry: Shut up Ed. You know were not in a show.)** " Bradley!" shouted a voice from a distance. The lion turned around and ran towards the voice. " Didn't I tell you not to follow me from home, boy?" " Yes," he said looking towards the floor. " It's ok let's just go home." Ed just watched as the owner took the lion away. " phew at least the beatings are over with." " Think again bean boy." Ed looked towards the other side of the room. " Oh great. This is worse than the lion." He stood up smiled and ran from the scene. " Edward Elric get back here!"

**Ed: You know now that I think about it, the lion wasn't all that bad. I mean sure he had his ups and downs but overall he was nice in a strange way. And to tell the truth I kinda miss the old fellow.**

**Random voice: Bradley get back here boy.**

**Ed: Whoops spoke to soon. Ahhhhhhhhh!**

**Narrator: Well that's the show. Hope you enjoyed it and hope to see you next time. See ya, i want to go home and eat.**


End file.
